pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Regions
Regions are areas in the Pokémon universe that are smaller parts of a Nation. Each region will have their own Pokémon Professor, who provides a unique set of starter Pokémon for young Trainers. Each region also has a unique set of eight Gym Leaders, along with the regional Elite Four. In some cases, regions can share Elite Four divisions, such as Johto and Kanto. Regions Currently, in the main series of games, there are five known regions (Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Isshu ). Additionally, in the Pokémon side games, three other regions are currently known; Orre, Fiore, Almia, and Oblivia. In the Pokémon anime series and manga, a group of islands called the Orange Islands have been called a region. The Orange Islands are located south of Kanto, though this region has never been seen in any game. In the TCG, another region is metioned called the Holon region. Kanto Kanto was the first region to be introduced in the game series, featured in the Red, Blue and Yellow games along with the Generation III remakes. It is also accessible in the latter portion of Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal after defeating the Elite Four. Like most regions, there is a theme regarding the names of towns and cities in Kanto. Most locations in Kanto are named after a color. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Oak, who resides in Pallet Town. Johto Johto is the second region introduced in the main game series, being featured in the Gold, Silver and Crystal games along with the Generation IV remakes. Geographically, Johto is located to the west of the Kanto region. The theme for locations in the Johto region is either plants or something related to a plant. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Elm, who resides in New Bark Town. Hoenn Hoenn is the featured region the the Generation III gam es, Pokémon Ruby, Sapphire and Emerald. Geographically, Hoenn is located to the southwest of Kanto and Johto. The theme for the locations in the Hoenn region is that of two words used together. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Birch, who resides in Littleroot Town. Sinnoh Sinnoh is the region featured in the Generation IV ga mes Pokémon Diamond, Pearl and Platinum. Sinnoh is located to the north of the Kanto region. Unlike other regions, there is no theme underlying the names of locations in Sinnoh. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Rowan, who resides in Sandgem Town, being the first professor to live in a town that is not the player's starting location. Isshu Isshu is the region featured in the upcoming Generation V games Pokémon Black and White. It is said that Isshu is located very far away from the other regions, needing a b oat to get there. It is unknown if Isshu has a theme for the names of its locations. The regional Pokémon professor is Professor Araragi, who is the first regional professor to be female, and may reside in Kanoko Town. Other Regions Orre, which is based off the Arizona desert, is located on the northwest porton of the Kanto-Johto landmass and is generally a Wild Pokémon free region in Pokémon Colosseum and Pokémon XD. In Pokémon XD a few wild pokemon can be captured in special locations. In both games, Pokemon called Shadow Pokémon can be "captured" from other Trainers to be purified. Fiore, which is located in the northeast part of the Kanto-Johto landmass, is the setting of Pokémon Ranger. Almia, located east of Fiore, is the setting of Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Oblivia, located south of Fiore, is a group of islands in which Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs takes place. Category:Regions Category:Geography